


Правильный выбор

by Korue



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: F/M, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korue/pseuds/Korue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чизуру решает примирить мужчин самым простым и надёжным способом/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Правильный выбор

Он проснулся от громкого шума с улицы и какое-то время вглядывался в темноту комнаты, сонно моргая и пытаясь понять, что же его разбудило. Ответ не заставил долго ждать:  
– Хиджиката, выходи! – послышался до отвращения знакомый голос.  
Хиджиката Тошизо застонал и накрылся одеялом с головой.  
В последнее время жизнь у командира бывших Шинсенгуми была не из лёгких. Войска сёгуната, пройдя с боями всю Айзу, закрепились на перевале Уэно и вот уже несколько недель с переменным успехом отбивали атаки противника. Оружия не хватало, а боевой дух был непозволительно низок. Поэтому помимо исполнения своих прямых обязанностей Хиджикате приходилось регулярно объезжать позиции и поднимать этот самый дух громкими речами, личным примером и показательными убийствами дезертиров. Не самое приятное занятие, отнюдь не добавлявшее ему оптимизма и любви к окружающим.   
Верховное командование состояло из идиотов, которые понимали в военном деле примерно столько же, сколько сам Хиджиката – в вышивании, поэтому положиться можно было только на своих. Все его офицеры постоянно находились в разъездах, выполняя важные поручения. Даже те два десятка солдат во главе с Шимадой, что ещё оставались при нём, были заняты разведкой. Дел было слишком много, а времени слишком мало, так что выкроить хоть пару часов на сон удавалось далеко не каждый день.   
Последние двое суток Хиджиката провёл в седле, объезжая линию фронта, а на рассвете ему нужно было проводить смотр прибывших из Сендая новобранцев. В итоге у него оставалось ровно пять часов, чтобы выспаться.  
– Хиджиката, выходи, драться будем!  
И, тем не менее, если бы Хиджикату Тошизо спросили, что является его главной проблемой, он бы не колеблясь назвал лишь одно имя: «Казама».  
Неугомонный демон следовал за ними через всю Японию, появляясь в самый неподходящий момент и требуя реванша. А так как все их поединки постоянно заканчивались ничьей, то Казама возвращался снова и снова. Особого смысла в этом не наблюдалось, но, судя по всему, у главы клана демонов было много свободного времени.   
В конце концов, Хиджиката привык к нему, как привыкают к плохой погоде или зубной боли. Эти встречи с непременным обменом колкостями и азартными поединками вносили разнообразие в жизнь и отвлекали от насущных проблем. Но сегодня Казама выбрал крайне неудачное время, чтобы появиться вновь.  
Горсть мелких камушков ударила по стеклу, заставив его противно задребезжать. Хиджиката решительно отбросил одеяло и сел, нащупывая лежащую рядом с футоном катану. Тот, кто покусился на его сон, должен умереть.

Казама Чикаге отряхнул пыль с ладоней и посмотрел по сторонам. Он чувствовал себя немного глупо, бросаясь камушками в окно Хиджикаты, словно пришедший на свидание влюбленный. К счастью, некому было наблюдать эту сомнительную сцену – из-за позднего часа случайных прохожих не было, а часовые, едва увидев его, заперлись изнутри. Убедившись в отсутствии ненужных свидетелей, Казама расслабился и поддел носком сапога булыжник покрупнее. Если Хиджиката не появится в ближайшие пару минут, ему же хуже.  
Беда Казамы была в неправильном воспитании. С детства избалованному наследнику внушалось, что всё, чего он хочет, он должен получить. Казама так и жил в этой уверенности до тех пор, пока не встретил Хиджикату. Человека, которого он не смог победить, человека, в которого была влюблена желанная женщина. Единственного человека, к которому надменный демон не мог испытывать презрения.  
Решение проблемы казалось простым – убить Хиджикату, заполучить Чизуру. Но годы шли, а прогресса не удалось добиться ни по одному из пунктов. Кто-то менее самоуверенный признал бы, что потерпел неудачу, но в словаре Казамы не было слова «самокритика».   
С упорством, достойным лучшего применения, он пытался добиться своего, даже когда это потеряло всякий смысл. Всё равно получить Чизуру он мог только силой, а насилие над женщинами противоречило его принципам. Что касается ненависти к Хиджикате, то она давно испарилась, уступив место уважению к достойному противнику, убить которого просто не поднималась рука. На самом деле в глубине души Казама был довольно неплохим парнем, просто чересчур упрямым.   
Ему следовало остановиться давным-давно – когда он впервые удержал руку, давая Хиджикате возможность отбить смертельный удар, или когда, встретив Чизуру на улице, он отступил в тень и долго смотрел ей вслед, любуясь тонкой фигуркой. Жажда убийства и жажда обладания превратились в какие-то совсем другие чувства, но Казама не желал этого признавать.   
Так что, он продолжал преследовать их, регулярно появляясь, чтобы слегка попугать Чизуру и немного подраться с Хиджикатой. Кажется, у гайдзинов это называлось «сублимация».  
Впрочем, сегодня у него была вполне конкретная цель. В последнее время Казама начал замечать, что Хиджиката выглядит слишком сонным и бледным, а у Чизуру появились тёмные круги под глазами.   
Такие глупые, интересные только людям вещи, как гражданская война, проходили мимо сознания демона, поэтому ему даже в голову не пришло объяснить их состояние обычной человеческой усталостью. Зато его осенила идея поинтереснее.  
Конечно же, они спали вместе! В конце концов, это было естественно для мужчины и женщины, живущих бок о бок и влюблённых друг в друга. Они и так слишком долго сдерживались. Сам Казама на их месте не продержался бы и дня, поэтому поверил в свою догадку сразу и накрепко. Хиджиката и Чизуру выглядели такими усталыми и не выспавшимися потому, что проводили все ночи, предаваясь любовным утехам. Воображение Казамы рисовало сцены разнузданной страсти, способные вогнать в краску самых прожжённых шлюх Шимабары. Он даже не смог бы сказать, кого ревнует – Чизуру к Хиджикате или наоборот. Его чувство было слишком сильным, иррациональным. Они были вместе, без него, и Казама не собирался с этим мириться.   
Сегодня он специально явился среди ночи, чтобы помешать любовникам. И то, что Хиджиката так долго не появлялся, лишь подтверждало его подозрения. Казама недобро усмехнулся, подбросил на ладони круглый булыжник, прицелился и замахнулся. В этот самый момент оконные створки раскрылись, и Хиджиката выглянул на улицу. Он был помят со сна, растрёпан и обнажён как минимум по пояс. К сожалению, ревность не позволила Казаме сполна насладиться этим приятным зрелищем.  
– Ты, – сказал Хиджиката со сдержанной злостью, – ты знаешь, который час?  
– Пол-третьего, – бодро отозвался Казама, сверившись с карманными часами.  
Хиджиката закатил глаза и произнёс несколько коротких эмоциональных фраз в адрес тупых демонов, мстительных богов и мироздания в целом.  
– Сейчас спущусь, – подытожил он свою речь и захлопнул створки.  
Казама отбросил камень в сторону и довольно улыбнулся. Чем бы там эти двое не занимались, на сегодня их развлечения закончились.  
Хиджиката вышел из дома спустя несколько минут. За это время он умылся и пригладил волосы, а вот одевался явно впопыхах. Верхней одежды на нём не было, а расстёгнутая рубашка демонстрировала голую грудь. Кажется, поединок обещал быть интересным.  
– Ты меня достал, – сообщил Хиджиката, отчаянно зевая. – Сейчас я убью тебя по-быстрому и пойду спать.  
В сознании Казамы невинное слово «спать» моментально трансформировалось в «спать с Чизуру». Как человек, не привыкший вставать раньше полудня, он просто не умел ценить сон.  
– Это я тебя убью, – сообщил он яростно. – И Чизуру будет моей!  
– Размечтался! – волосы Хиджикаты мгновенно стали белыми, и он тут же атаковал.  
Катаны столкнулись с нечеловеческой силой и заскользили друг по другу, высекая искры.

– Юкимура-сан, вы уверены?  
Чизуру рассеяно улыбнулась обеспокоенному рядовому. Едва увидев высокого блондина в европейском костюме, часовые заперлись изнутри, и их трудно было в этом винить. Демона здесь все знали не понаслышке и боялись. Все, кроме Чизуру.   
На самом деле Казама-сан был хорошим человеком – благородным и совсем не злым. После того как Чизуру решительно ему отказала, он не пытался похитить её и нередко защищал. Честно говоря, Казама-сан ей очень нравился, но только не сегодня. Ведь сегодня он покусился на святое.  
С тех пор, как они прибыли на перевал Уэно, Хиджиката-сан работал без передышки, пренебрегая сном и пищей. Это было тем обиднее, что впервые за долгое время они остались наедине. Все разъехались, даже Шимада постоянно пропадал в разведке, и в отведённом им доме Хиджиката-сан и Чизуру жили вдвоём. Идеальная возможность осуществить заветную мечту.  
В тот год, когда Чизуру исполнилось шестнадцать, ей повезло встретить самых благородных самураев на свете и влюбиться в лучшего из них. Но шли годы, и благородство уже не казалось ей таким уж достоинством. Чизуру была уверена, что тоже любима: взгляды, слова, прикосновения – всё говорило об этом. Но дальше взглядов их с Хиджикатой-саном отношения так и не продвинулись. Иногда, в минуты отчаяния, ей хотелось забыть о правилах приличия и просто запрыгнуть на него, но совесть не позволяла. Хиджиката-сан выглядел таким усталым и бледным, а Чизуру никогда не была эгоисткой.  
Последние два дня Хиджиката-сан был в отъезде, и Чизуру тщательно подготовилась к его возвращению – убрала в доме, приготовила ужин и подвязала волосы новой лентой. Увы, чистота вокруг осталась незамеченной, вкуснейший ужин был наскоро проглочен во время чтения документов, а в ответ на сияющую улыбку она получила лишь рассеяно-нежный взгляд и просьбу разбудить на рассвете. Совсем не то, на что она надеялась!  
Так и получилось, что Чизуру лежала без сна, мрачно размышляя о перспективе умереть девственницей, когда появился Казама. Худшего момента он не смог бы выбрать при всём желании.

Мгновение назад Хиджиката стоял в паре метров от него, и вот он оказался совсем близко, занеся меч над головой. Казама успел выставить блок, но всё же покачнулся и сделал шаг назад, чтобы восстановить равновесие. Он азартно улыбнулся и перехватил рукоять поудобнее. Веселье началось.  
Они замерли, дрожа от напряжения, пытаясь «пережать» противника, и весь мир будто исчез, словно не было ничего, кроме них двоих и их противостояния. Именно в такие моменты абсолютного единения со своим идеальным врагом Казама был наиболее близок к тому, что люди называют счастьем.   
Лезвия катан скользили друг по другу, звеня и высекая искры, рукояти находились так близко, что костяшки их пальцев сталкивались, их дыхание смешивалось, волосы касались друг друга, и лицо Хиджикаты в перекрестье мечей было так близко, что можно было без труда коснуться его губ губами.  
Мысли Казамы свернули куда-то в сторону от боя, он утратил бдительность, и Хиджиката немедленно воспользовался этим. Пришлось отпрыгнуть назад, уходя от удара, перед глазами вспыхнул росчерк стали, и он едва успел отдёрнуть голову. Подделка под демона или нет, но Хиджиката был слишком опасным противником.  
– А вот это ты зря, – недовольно сказал Казама, пытаясь нащупать обрезанную прядь волос.  
– Сам виноват, – вяло огрызнулся Хиджиката и встал в оборонительную стойку. – Не отвлекайся.  
– Ты прав, – Казама широко улыбнулся. – Больше не буду.  
Он поднял меч на уровень плеча и окончательно сбросил личину человека. Зрение прояснилось, восприятие обострилось, а всё вокруг, включая противника, стало медленным и неуклюжим.  
Демон атаковал с нечеловеческой скоростью, так что Хиджиката едва успел выставить блок. Сильнейший удар едва не вывернул запястья, и он с трудом удержал меч в руках. Хиджиката сделал шаг назад, не устоял и упал на одно колено. Замечательно. Казама усилил давление, с садистским удовольствием наблюдая за его искажённым лицом, вздувшимися жилами, выступившим на висках потом. Ничего честного в этом противостоянии не было. Для человека, даже в режиме Расецу, это была отчаянная борьба за жизнь, в то время как демон всего лишь развлекался. Он мог приложить ещё больше силы, до тех пор, пока противник не выронит меч – и не останется без руки.  
Хиджиката стиснул зубы и невероятным усилием повернул катану так, что лезвие меча Казамы скользнуло по ней вниз. Опасный, очень опасный момент для любого человека, каким бы искусным бойцом он не являлся. Но Казама человеком не был – он сумел извернуться, избежав удара в бок. Хиджиката кувыркнулся назад и вскочил на ноги. Статус-кво восстановился. Казама довольно облизнулся – не то чтобы он собирался убивать Хиджикату, но очередное доказательство силы противника радовало. Однако для человека напряжение схватки не прошло даром – хотя меч он по-прежнему держал крепко, но дышал явно с трудом. Казама нахмурился и опустил катану.  
– Уже выдохся?  
Хиджиката ожидаемо разозлился.  
– Заткнись!  
Он атаковал и мечи вновь упоительно зазвенели. Несколько выпадов, всего лишь разминка, и они снова сошлись лицом к лицу. Катаны скрестились, мир задрожал и замер, а потом… а потом Хиджиката взял и зевнул прямо в лицо Казаме, обдав его тёплым дыханием. Это было довольно приятно, но и обидно тоже.  
– Ты что творишь?! – обоснованно возмутился Казама.  
– Извини, я просто уста-а-а…  
Хиджиката зевнул снова. Он и в самом деле был бледен, а тёмные круги под глазами стали ещё ярче, и это напомнило Казаме о том, зачем он собственно сюда явился.  
– И чем же ты так занят? – спросил он, опасно прищурясь.  
Хиджиката взглянул на него как на идиота:  
– Войной.  
– Это так ты называешь соблазнение чужих невест?  
– Не было такого, – быстро ответил Хиджиката. Подумал и добавил. – Уже давно не было.  
– Ещё и лжёшь как последний трус!   
Казама начал терять самообладание. Они оба незаметно для себя вернулись к человеческому облику, но всё ещё стояли, скрестив мечи, и сиреневые глаза Хиджикаты были совсем близко. Но, несмотря на эту близость, он оставался совершенно чужим – не друг, не любовник и даже не враг, если быть совсем честным. Ревность и злость сплелись в какую-то совершенно неконтролируемую жажду, и Казама даже не был уверен в том, что намерен делать, когда потянулся вперёд, сокращая и без того крохотное расстояние между их лицами.  
– Немедленно прекратите драться!  
Чужой звонкий голос подействовал как ушат холодной воды. Казама вздрогнул и словно очнулся от наваждения. Оказывается, он настолько погрузился в себя, что даже не почувствовал присутствие постороннего. Он выдохнул, с трудом отвёл взгляд от Хиджикаты и обернулся, чтобы узнать – кто же тот смертник, что посмел ему мешать.  
Однако вся его злость исчезла без следа при виде прекрасной разгневанной женщины, в которой он не без труда узнал Чизуру.  
Конечно же, он считал Чизуру привлекательной, но её главным достоинством всегда была не внешность, а прямой взгляд и отважное, искренне сердце. По-настоящему красивой он видел её лишь однажды, в ту ночь в Шимабаре, когда она притворялась гейшей. Тогда она казалась хрупким цветком в плену тяжёлых лепестков – дорогой, роскошной одежды и сложной парадной причёски. Сейчас её распущенные волосы свободно лежали на плечах, а одежда... ну, одежды на ней почти не было.   
Чтобы выйти к ним Чизуру надела свою юката, а сверху накинула мужской сюртук явно не по размеру. Этот наряд почти не скрывал её голые ноги. Белая нежная кожа, розовые пальчики, округлые коленки. Совершенно непристойный и одновременно невинный вид.   
– Казама-сан!  
Казама сглотнул, стиснул зубы и невероятным усилием воли заставил себя смотреть Чизуру в глаза. Пожалуй, это был самый достойный поступок в его жизни.

Чизуру расставила ноги шире и подбоченилась. Взгляд Казамы-сана плавал где-то между её лицом и коленями, но ей было всё равно.  
Лучшие годы своей жизни Чизуру провела в отряде, состоящем из одних лишь мужчин. Теперь она могла пить саке, ругаться как ронин и ездить верхом. Она убегала от Роши, противостояла демонам, лечила раненых и видела, как умирают товарищи. После всего этого беспокоиться из-за голых коленок было бы просто глупо.  
Кроме того, чего греха таить, внимание Казамы-сана грело душу. Он был красивым, благородным и умел ухаживать. В глубине души она даже признавала, что он ей нравится. Конечно же не так, как Хиджиката-сан, который… который даже не посмотрел в её сторону! Он что, каждый день видит женские ноги? Чизуру разозлилась не на шутку, а так как кричать на Хиджикату-сана она ни за что бы не стала, то весь её гнев обратился на второго мужчину. 

– Казама-сан! – сказала Чизуру возмущённо. – Как вам не стыдно? Друзей надо навещать днём, а не глубокой ночью, когда все спят.  
Казама поперхнулся.  
– Дру… Я вам не друг!  
Чизуру не обратила на его слова ни малейшего внимания  
– И ладно бы что-то важное, так ведь из-за какой-то ерунды.  
– Это долг чести, важный для каждого самурая!  
– Если бы не эти глупости, – продолжала Чизуру, не моргнув глазом, – вы бы знали, что Хиджиката-сан сейчас очень занят и сильно устаёт. Не так ли, Хиджиката-сан?.. Хиджиката-сан?  
Хиджиката вздрогнул и открыл глаза.  
– А? – он душераздирающе зевнул. – Что случилось?   
Оказывается, он успел задремать, прислонившись к их с Казамой скрещённым мечам.  
Поняв, что её игнорировали ненамеренно, Чизуру испытала приступ эгоистичной радости. Казама не испытывал ничего, кроме праведного возмущения.  
– Ты заснул?!  
– Я же сказал, что устал, – вяло огрызнулся Хиджиката. – На чём мы там остановились?  
Он шагнул назад, высвобождая меч из захвата, и только сейчас обнаружил, что на улице они не одни.  
– Чизуру?! Что ты делаешь здесь в такой час? Это опасно, и…  
Тут он разглядел подробности и умолк на полуслове.  
Вряд ли кому-то прежде удавалось увидеть знаменитого Демона Шинсенгуми с таким выражением лица – выпученными глазами и открытым ртом. Стороннему наблюдателю его вид мог показаться довольно глупым, но Чизуру и Казама дружно умилились. Что поделать, они были пристрастны.  
– Чизу… ру.. ты, – выговорил Хиджиката, борясь с нехваткой дыхания.  
Он беспомощно замолчал, глядя на стройные обнажённые ноги своей верной боевой спутницы. Чизуру затаила дыхание, ожидая продолжения, но Хиджиката не был бы собой, если бы сдался так легко. Он сделал вдох, выдох, очистил разум от эротических картин и наконец сказал.  
– Ты простудишься, вернись в дом.  
Чизуру и Казама закатили глаза. Больно было наблюдать за тем, на что этот человек расходует свою железную волю и несгибаемые принципы.  
Впрочем, кое-что положительное в этом всё-таки обнаружилось.  
– Так вы не любовники, – сделал выводы Казама и вложил меч в ножны.  
Чизуру печально вздохнула, а Хиджиката возмутился.  
– Конечно, нет! Как тебе такое в голову пришло!  
Казама бросил сочувственный взгляд в сторону кое-чьих голых ножек.  
– Да, в самом деле…  
– Я не подлец, чтобы поступить так с Чизуру!  
– Ты не подлец, ты идиот, – согласился Казама. – Я бы на твоём месте…  
– Не желаю выслушивать советы извращенца.  
– Нет ничего извращённого в том, чтобы желать красивую девушку. Вот если бы я желал тебя…  
Казама прикусил язык, поняв, что почти проболтался. Как уже говорилось, все его проблемы были от неправильного воспитания. Он вырос в уверенности, что нормальный мужчина может хотеть только женщин, но никак не других мужчин. Собственно, из-за этого он в последнее время начал сомневаться в своей нормальности.  
У Хиджикаты, напротив, не было никаких проблем с воспитанием, поскольку его толком никто никогда не воспитывал.   
– Какая разница, кого желать, – сказал он с полнейшим хладнокровием.  
Казама опешил – такой реакции он никак не ожидал.  
– То есть, если бы я… – попытался он уточнить границы возможного.  
– Я бы тебе зубы выбил.  
– Потому что я мужчина?   
– Потому что ты урод, – Хиджиката подумал и добавил. – В моральном плане. Внешне то ты вполне ничего.  
Казама едва не разинул рот от изумления. Он и представить не мог, что когда-нибудь услышит от Хиджикаты что-то похожее на комплимент, и теперь просто не знал, как на это реагировать. Хиджиката же, даже не подозревая, какую бурную реакцию вызвали его слова, в очередной раз зевнул и сказал:  
– Ладно, убью тебя как-нибудь потом. Чизуру, пошли спать.  
Казама моментально вернулся с небес на землю.  
– Ну нет, – сказал он твёрдо. – Вдвоём вы спать не пойдёте. Только через мой труп.  
Хиджиката с мученическим выражением лица положил руку на рукоять меча.  
– Ну если ты настаиваешь, – пробормотал он.  
Казама радостно оскалился и принял боевую стойку.

Временно забытая, Чизуру стояла в стороне, глубоко задумавшись. То, что Казама-сан неравнодушен к Хиджикате-сану, знали все, у кого были глаза, чтобы видеть, и разум, чтобы осмыслить увиденное. Кроме того, Чизуру уже давно замечала, что и Хиджиката-сан симпатизирует своему вечному противнику. Конечно, он ворчал и злился, но чувствовалось, что это не всерьёз. Эти наблюдения нередко наводили Чизуру на некоторые рискованные фантазии. А сейчас, после слов Хиджикаты-сана, эти фантазии стали как никогда яркими. Однако пока она боролась с неподобающими приличной девушке мыслями, мужчины умудрились снова поссориться и схватиться за мечи.   
Чизуру разочарованно вздохнула, возвращаясь в суровую реальность. Много раз она видела, как эти двое сражаются не на жизнь, а на смерть, и в итоге чаша её терпения переполнилась. Она боялась, панически боялась, что когда-нибудь они всё-таки убьют друг друга. Несмотря на взаимную симпатию, просто потому что так велят их самурайские принципы. Они умрут, а она навсегда останется одна, обречённая жить воспоминаниями и грустить о несбывшемся.   
До сих пор она могла лишь бессильно наблюдать и молиться богам, но сегодня, благодаря словам Хиджикаты-сана, её посетила совершенно безумная идея.   
– Подождите, – сказала она громко. – Я хочу кое-что вам сказать.  
Они с готовностью обернулись, и решимость Чизуру несколько поубавилась. Одно дело, подумать про такое, и совсем другое – сказать вслух. Особенно, когда на тебя внимательно смотрят двое мужчин. Она сделала глубокий вдох, представила своё одинокое будущее и решилась.

– Э… – промямлила Чизуру, отчаянно краснея. – Я подумала, почему бы нам… почему бы нам не… не спать… вместе?  
После этого наступила тишина, в течение которой Чизуру мечтала провалиться сквозь землю, Казама всерьёз размышлял о слуховых галлюцинациях, а Хиджиката отчаянно зевал. Слова Чизуру достигали его ушей, но складываться в предложения отказывались. Кроме того, его буквально пошатывало от усталости. Хиджиката оглянулся в поисках чего-то, к чему можно было бы прислониться, и за неимением лучшего, опёрся о плечо Казамы. Тот этого даже не заметил.  
– Вместе, – проговорил Казама медленно, всё ещё уверенный, что ослышался или же неправильно понял. – Что значит «вместе»?  
Щёки и шея Чизуру порозовели от смущения.  
– Ну, вместе, – пролепетала она. – Как…  
– Как друзья? – предположил Казама с отвращением.  
Дружба с этими двумя его не интересовала.  
Чизуру взглянула на него разочарованно. Признаться, она рассчитывала, что демон всё сам поймёт и облегчит её задачу. Ведь он выглядел таким опытным. Но сейчас он лишь таращился на неё с непониманием, а значит, ей всё-таки придётся это сказать. Чизуру зажмурилась, набрала воздуху в грудь и выпалила:   
– Как любовники!  
Тишина, последовавшая за этим, была такой долгой, что она не выдержала и открыла один глаз. Хиджиката дремал у Казамы на плече, а тот, в свою очередь, восторженно смотрел на неё во все глаза.  
– То есть, ты не против… быть со мной, – уточнил он, едва сдерживая ликование.  
Чизуру кивнула.  
– И с Хиджикатой-саном, – добавила она. – Вместе.  
Казама закрыл глаза и впервые в жизни вознёс молитву богам. О таком подарке судьбы он не смел и мечтать. Потому что, если быть честным, он никогда не смог бы выбрать между ними двумя.   
– Я согласен, – сказал он серьёзно.  
Чизуру просияла.  
– Однако, – продолжил Казама, – есть проблема.  
Проблема дремала, уткнувшись лбом ему в плечо.  
Было очевидно, что Хиджиката ничего не слышал и даже не догадывался о произошедших в его личной жизни изменениях.  
Чизуру и Казама переглянулись – оба понимали, что уговорить его будет очень сложно.  
– Может, не будить? – малодушно предложил Казама. – До спальни я его донесу, а там уж как-нибудь…  
Чизуру покачала головой:  
– Нет, мы не можем так поступить с ним, – решительно сказала она и проворковала уже совсем другим тоном. – Хиджиката-сан, проснитесь, мне нужно вам кое-что сказать.  
Хиджиката нахмурился сквозь сон и приоткрыл глаза.  
– Ммм, Чизуру? – он потёр лицо, чтобы взбодриться, потом заметил, что практически лежит на Казаме, и отодвинулся. – Что-то случилось?  
– Я подумала и решила, что мы трое – вы, я и Казама-сан, должны стать любовниками, – спокойно сказала Чизуру. Говорить это во второй раз оказалось намного проще.  
Хиджиката уставился на неё с недоумением. Ему показалось, что он ослышался, ведь не могла же милая малышка Чизуру говорить такое… «Милая малышка» смотрела на него стальным взглядом, и Хиджиката обернулся к Казаме.  
– Я не при чём, – немедленно открестился тот. – Это её идея.  
– Чизуру, ты… – осторожно начал Хиджиката.  
Вообще-то, он хотел спросить «ты головой не ударилась?», но это было слишком грубо, и он замялся, пытаясь найти более приемлемый вариант. Чизуру не стала ждать.  
– Я уверена, – сообщила она безмятежно.  
Хиджиката потёр лоб, пытаясь сосредоточиться. Всё это было уже чересчур для его утомлённого разума.  
– Думаю, нам надо поговорить, – сказал он наконец.  
– Отличная идея, – обрадовался Казама. – Пойдёмте в дом, там и поговорим.  
Он схватил Хиджикату за локоть и потащил за собой.  
– Я не с тобой собрался разговаривать! Отпусти!  
– Лучше пойдём в мою комнату, – прощебетала Чизуру, подхватывая его под другую руку, – там удобнее.  
– Чизуру, ты что творишь? Да что с вами, куда вы меня тащите? – восклицал Хиджиката, пытаясь освободиться, но тщетно – против двоих у него не было шансов.

Путь на второй этаж был тернистым, но в конце концов они всё-таки добрались до спальни Чизуру.  
– Поверить не могу, что мы это делаем!  
– Да успокойся уже.   
– Это всё ты виноват. Я убью тебя, как только высплюсь.  
– Ну тогда это произойдёт нескоро.  
– Заткнись!  
Эти двое могли так продолжать всю ночь напролёт, поэтому Чизуру решила взять инициативу в свои руки. Для начала она сняла тяжёлый сюртук, позаимствованный у одного из часовых, и сбросила его на пол. Мужчины замолчали и уставились на неё как загипнотизированные. Это было приятно, но заставляло немного нервничать.  
– Чизуру, – с некоторым усилием выговорил Хиджиката. – Ты не должна этого делать, если не хочешь.  
Как всегда он в первую очередь заботился о ней. Чизуру тепло улыбнулась в ответ и честно ответила.  
– Я хочу.  
– Ты всё-таки идиот, – сообщил Казама и решительно шагнул вперёд, но Хиджиката тут же схватил его за плечо.  
– Даже не думай.  
– О, только не начинай сначала!  
– Если ты прикоснёшься к ней первым, я тебя убью.  
Взгляд сиреневых глаз был таким выразительным, что Казама не стал спорить.  
Хиджиката подошёл к Чизуру, аккуратно взял её за плечи и наклонился ближе.  
– Я люблю тебя, – сказал он негромко, глядя ей в глаза.  
И не успела она хоть что-то ответить, как он нагнулся к ней и нежно поцеловал. Сердце Чизуру едва не выпрыгнуло из груди от счастья – это было идеально, именно так, как она и мечтала. Казама подошёл к ним со спины, обнял её за талию, отодвинул полы юката и коснулся груди. В его прикосновениях не было нежности, только страсть, и Чизуру застонала от удовольствия.  
Вдвоём они уложили её на футон, не переставая целовать и ласкать, словно соревнуясь друг с другом. При этом их губы сталкивались, пальцы переплетались, и в какой-то момент Казама, не выдержав, схватил Хиджикату за волосы, откинул его голову назад и впился поцелуем в губы. Чизуру заворожено наблюдала за этим поцелуем, больше похожим на поединок, а потом Хиджиката оттолкнул Казаму и снова склонился над ней, лаская грудь и соски. Казама стащил с себя камзол и жилет, сдёрнул рубашку через голову – только пуговицы разлетелись по комнате, а потом начал снимать рубашку с Хиджикаты. Тот отвёл руки назад, чтобы облегчить ему задачу, продолжая вылизывать и покусывать соски Чизуру. Удовольствие накатывало волнами, и Чизуру закрыла глаза, отдаваясь этим волшебным ощущениям. Сильные руки раздвинули её ноги, пальцы коснулись влажного лона – даже не открывая глаз, Чизуру знала, что это Казама-сан. Он подсунул ладони ей под ягодицы, а потом начал вылизывать её пах. Чизуру вскрикнула от первого же прикосновения – она и представить не могла, что это можно делать и так, и что это настолько хорошо. Хиджиката-сан снова поцеловал её в губы и она с готовностью раскрыла рот, чтобы его язык вошёл в неё точно так же, как язык Казамы-сана входил вглубь её тела. Было горячо, отчего-то страшно и так хорошо, что почти больно. Вцепившись ногтями в футон с такой силой, что ткань затрещала, Чизуру то пыталась податься вверх к Хиджикате-сану, то двигала бёдрами навстречу Казаме-сану, словно разрываясь между ними. Наконец её тело выгнулось дугой, с губ сорвался громкий крик, а потом всё вокруг потемнело. Первый в жизни оргазм оказался таким сильным, что она потеряла сознание.  
– Она в порядке? – спросил Казама, машинально облизывая губы.  
Хиджиката взял валявшееся в стороне одеяло и бережно укутал девушку.  
– В обмороке. Твоими стараниями.  
– Я и представить себе не мог, что она такая чувственная.  
– Ты просто не умеешь обращаться с невинными девушками.  
– Ещё как умею, – Казама ухмыльнулся. – И сейчас это докажу.  
С этими словами он толкнул Хиджикату в плечо. Тот послушно откинулся на спину и смерил его скептическим взглядом.   
– Это я то невинный?  
– Ну ты ведь ещё не был с мужчиной.  
– Можно, подумать, ты был.  
Вместо ответа Казама начал стягивать с него штаны.  
– Пока Чизуру отдыхает, – заявил он, – мы найдём, чем заняться.  
Избавив их обоих от одежды, он коротко поцеловал Хиджикату в губы, потом в шею, провёл языком до ключицы, а потом вобрал в рот сосок. Хиджиката, прикрыв глаза, наблюдал за его действиями, но не пытался остановить. Казама вылизал впадинку пупка и спустился поцелуями ниже, до линии чёрных волос. Тут он остановился и поднял голову.   
– Не вздумай заснуть.  
Хиджиката молча усмехнулся. В данный момент сон его точно не интересовал.  
Казама заставил его развести ноги, слегка прикусил чувствительную кожу в паху и на секунду задумался. Теоретически он знал, что делать – то же, что делали для него самого женщины – но не был уверен, что готов к такому. Поэтому он для начала провёл языком вдоль члена и лизнул головку. Хиджиката коротко, тихо застонал, и Казаму словно горячей водой окатили. Он решительно открыл рот и попытался принять в себя столько, сколько мог. Это было нелегко и непривычно, но терпимо, и вскоре у него начало получаться. Хиджиката прикусывал губы, чтобы не стонать, но Казама чувствовал, как он дрожит, и это невероятно возбуждало, кажется, он мог кончить лишь от осознания того, что имеет власть над этим человеком. Чувствуя приближение кульминации, он нехотя прервался и приподнялся на локтях.  
– Ты не против?  
Хиджиката взглянул на него мутным взглядом, но вопрос понял правильно.   
– Шутишь? Я слишком устал для такого. В другой раз.   
Казама прищурился.  
– А не обманешь?  
– Не суди по себе.   
– Когда это я обманывал?  
– Да постоянно!   
– Вы совсем не можете не ссориться?  
Они синхронно обернулись.  
– Чизуру!  
Чизуру пришла в себя и теперь смотрела на них с нежной и слегка снисходительной улыбкой.  
– Будет ещё много возможностей, – сказала она ласково. – Теперь, когда мы сделали правильный выбор, у нас вся жизнь впереди.  
И пока они недоумённо смотрели на неё, Чизуру отбросила одеяло в сторону и приблизилась к ним. Наклонилась, чтобы поцеловать Хиджикату, потом обняла Казаму за шею, притянула к себе и тоже поцеловала. Сейчас, обнимая обоих своих мужчин, она впервые за долгое время могла ни о чём не беспокоиться. Они были вместе, а значит, всё будет хорошо. 

Он проснулся от яркого солнечного света и какое-то время лежал, зажмурившись и пытаясь понять, что же его разбудило.  
– Ну хватит, я же вижу, что ты проснулся, – произнёс над ухом до отвращения знакомый голос, и Хиджиката едва удержался от того, чтобы потянуться за мечом.  
Вчера в его жизни произошли нешуточные изменения, как подсказывала память, и с этим ещё предстояло свыкнуться. Попытка сесть оказалась довольно болезненной, и память опять услужливо напомнила – почему. Хиджиката приподнялся на локтях и зло посмотрел на Казаму. Тот лежал рядом, подперев голову рукой, и выглядел чересчур довольным жизнью.  
– Где Чизуру?  
– Готовит завтрак. Слышишь?  
Действительно, если прислушаться, то можно было услышать, как этажом ниже Чизуру хлопочет на кухне, напевая, словно птичка. Хиджиката откинулся на подушку, невольно улыбаясь – так хорошо становилось, когда он слышал её беззаботный голос, словно все проблемы были решены раз и навсегда. Он пробыл в этом блаженном состоянии пару секунд, пока до него вдруг не дошло несколько фактов одновременно. Завтрак, яркий солнечный свет и приятное, но полузабытое ощущение бодрости – всё это могло значить только одно.  
Он подскочил как ужаленный.  
– Который час?!  
– Хм, около полудня, полагаю…  
Хиджиката застонал и повалился на подушку.  
– Я должен был ехать с Отори-саном встречать пополнение на рассвете.  
– А, вот ты о чём, – Казама потянулся, а потом откинул одеяло, встал и принялся бродить по комнате в поисках своей одежды. – Приходил какой-то молодчик, как раз на рассвете – ты спал как убитый, так что, Чизуру его выпроводила.  
Он нашёл штаны и начал их надевать, беззастенчиво сверкая белой задницей – зрелище, не лишённое привлекательности. Поймав себя на этой мысли, Хиджиката испытал желание побиться головой о стенку. Да, ночью ему было хорошо, но сейчас, при свете дня, всё произошедшее казалось дурным сном или злой шуткой. Хиджиката и сам не заметил, как начал злиться.  
– Доброе утро! – Чизуру раздвинула седзи и вошла в комнату. – Ой, Казама-сан, что вы делаете?  
Она даже не предупредила, что входит. Конечно, это была её комната, но всё же… К тому же, её совершено не смутил вид полуголого мужчины, да и вся эта вчерашняя безумная идея принадлежала именно ей. Хиджиката с неудовольствием вынужден был признать, что совсем не знает девушку, в которую влюблён.  
– Пытаюсь одеваться, – ответил Казама, подходя к Чизуру. – Вот, посмотри.  
Он показал ей свою рубашку – все пуговицы на ней были выдраны с мясом.  
– Ой, – Чизуру хихикнула. – Казама-сан, вы вчера перестарались.  
Казама нагнулся к ней, так что их лица оказались непозволительно близко.  
– Чизуру, я же просил называть меня по имени.  
Чизуру безмятежно улыбнулась.  
– Хорошо, Чикаге-сан, давайте рубашку, я её зашью, а вам принесу что-нибудь из вещей Хиджикаты-сана.  
Терпение Хиджикаты лопнуло.  
– Чизуру! – сказал он строго, даже чересчур строго, судя по тому, как нахмурился Казама.  
Чизуру слегка вздрогнула, но повернулась к нему с неизменной улыбкой.  
– Хиджиката-сан, я забыла сказать – Отори-сан заходил утром. Он просил передать, что справится сам и чтобы вы хорошенько отдохнули.  
В данный момент Отори волновал Хиджикату меньше всего. Под его взглядом Чизуру занервничала.  
– Я сказала ему, что вы очень устали и нуждаетесь в отдыхе… Простите, я не должна была вмешиваться…  
Хиджиката молчал. Чизуру окончательно поникла.  
– Хиджиката-сан, – начала она, запнулась и умолкла.  
От её сияющей улыбки не осталось и следа, в глазах заблестели слёзы, и Хиджиката внезапно осознал, что зашёл слишком далеко. Чизуру и Казама выглядели счастливыми и умиротворёнными, и только он всё портил. Ещё немного и он мог потерять что-то важное. Более важное, чем его представления о правильном и приличном. Хиджиката вспомнил, как Чизуру пела на кухне, и успокоился.  
– Чизуру, – повторил он мягче. – Почему ты не называешь меня по имени?  
Чизуру вздрогнула и посмотрела на него всё ещё блестящими от слёз глазами.  
– Простите, То… Тошизо-сан, – пролепетала она, залилась пламенеющим румянцем и попятилась к выходу. – Я только… только зашла сказать, что завтрак готов.  
Едва выговорив это, она выскочила из комнаты и опрометью сбежала вниз по ступенькам.  
– Умеешь ты производить впечатление на женщин, – фыркнул Казама.  
Хиджиката только усмехнулся в ответ, думая о своём. Он был неправ – Чизуру не изменилась, осталась той же нежной и любящей девушкой, что он знал. В произошедшем не было её вины – он сам вчера на всё согласился, сам принял в этом участие и, что греха таить, получил удовольствие. Если и следовало на кого злиться, так только на себя. Если, конечно, вообще следовало злиться. Сейчас, лёжа на нагретом солнцем футоне, рассеяно наблюдая за мельтешением Казамы и слыша, как Чизуру на кухне гремит посудой, он не был в этом уверен.   
Сделали они вчера правильный выбор или совершили ужасную ошибку – кто знает, но сейчас, в это утро рядом с ними, не сожалея о прошлом, не беспокоясь о будущем, он впервые за долгое время чувствовал себя счастливым.


End file.
